ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross Lynch
| birth_place = Littleton, Colorado, USA | occupation(s) = | years_active = 2009–present | relatives = | moduel = | instrument = Vocals, guitar, piano, bass, drums | label = Walt Disney Hollywood | associated_acts = R5 | website = }} }}Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, and musician. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5. As an actor, he is known for his debut role as Austin Moon on the Disney Channel original series 'Austin & Ally and for his role as Brady in the Teen Beach Movie series. Early life Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is the second youngest of five siblings (sister Rydel and brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland). He was educated at home starting in the fourth grade, when he learned to sing and play the guitar and piano. Lynch is a second cousin of entertainers Derek Hough and Julianne Hough.Jay Bobbin, "'Dancing With the Stars' Julianne Hough wants to be truthful without tearing the dancers apart," Zap2it, March 16, 2015. Lynch and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007."25 Facts On Ross Lynch," popstaronline.com, March 18, 2016. Career Solo music Lynch plays piano, drums, and bass; he specializes in guitar. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. His first promotional single, "A Billion Hits", was released on April 2, 2012. On July 13, 2012, Lynch released his debut soundtrack single, "Heard It on the Radio", which reached number 196 on UK Singles Chart. Lynch has recorded a multitude of songs for Austin & Ally. He sang all 14 songs for the TV show's soundtrack, which was released on September 12, 2012. These songs include "Can't Do It Without You" (the theme song for the series), "A Billion Hits", "Heard It On the Radio", and two songs with his band R5. The album peaked at twenty-seven on the ''Billboard'' 200, one on the ''Billboard's'' Top Soundtracks and one on the ''Billboard's'' Kid Albums. Lynch also sang most of the songs from Austin & Ally: Turn It Up, the show's second soundtrack. He recorded songs for his film Teen Beach Movie, which was the fourth best-selling soundtrack of 2013 in the United States with 407,000 copies sold for the year. He also sang two songs on the Austin & Ally: Take It from the Top EP. In 2015, Lynch recorded songs for his film Teen Beach 2, which debuted at number 10 on the Billboard Top 200. With R5 In March 2010, R5 self-released an EP, Ready Set Rock and in September 2010 they signed with Hollywood Records. Their second EP, Loud, was released on February 19, 2013, which featured the lead single and title track "Loud". The band's first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24, 2013, and the album includes the four songs from Loud as well as seven new songs. The second single from the album, "Pass Me By", premiered on Radio Disney on August 16, 2010. The music video premiered on August 29 on Disney Channel and is available for public viewing on the band's Vevo channel. The third single, "(I Can't) Forget About You", was released on December 25, 2013, and reached number 47 on ''Billboard'' Digital Pop Songs, and the fourth single "One Last Dance" on May 29, 2014. The third extended play, Heart Made Up on You, was released on July 22, 2014, and the self-titled single was released on August 1, 2014. , in 2013]] On November 16, 2014, the band released the first single from second album, "Smile". "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", the second single, was released on February 13, 2015.[22] "All Night" was released as the third single on June 2, 2015, along with the album's iTunes pre-order.[23] The band released their second full-length album on July 10, 2015, titled Sometime Last Night and debuted at number 6 on ''Billboard'' 200, number 1 on Billboard Top Pop Albums, number 3 on Billboard Top Digital Albums, and number 4 on the Billboard Top Album Sales. Television Lynch has appeared on the television shows So You Think You Can Dance and Moises Rules!, and in the 2010 short film Grapple. He was in Kidz Bop, appearing in a 2009 Kidz Bop video. He was also in Cymphonique's music video for "Lil' Miss Swagger". In early 2011, Lynch was cast in the pilot for the Disney Channel sitcom Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the Internet. He later forms a partnership with Ally, played by Laura Marano. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. After four seasons, the series ended on January 10, 2016."Laura Marano Says Filming the 'Austin & Ally' Series Finale Was 'So Emotional'," People's Choice, December 17, 2015. Lynch guest starred with his Austin & Ally co-star Laura Marano on Girl Meets World, where he reprised his role as Austin Moon. In early 2012, Lynch began working on the Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Beach Movie, playing Brady, the male lead. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and premiered July 19, 2013, earning around 8.4 million viewers.Christopher John Farley, "'Teen Beach Movie' Star Ross Lynch Shows His Moves," Wall Street Journal, July 17, 2013. Lynch also starred in the sequel, Teen Beach 2, which premiered on the Disney Channel on June 26, 2015, earning 7.5 million total viewers. Film and theater Lynch made a cameo appearance in the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted.Jonathon Moran, "Ross Lynch on R5 getting more musical, acting ambitions and chilling with his Aussie girlfriend," The Daily Telegraph, December 21, 2015. In 2016, he voiced the role of Piers in the English dub of the animated French adventure film Snowtime! The film centers around group of children who plan and stage a giant snowball fight during the Christmas holiday. Lynch starred as Mark Anthony in the Hollywood Bowl's production of A Chorus Line, which ran for three performances over the weekend of July 29, 2016. The musical, about life as a dancer auditioning for a Broadway musical, was directed and choreographed by Baayork Lee, who starred in the original Broadway production. Jordan Riefe, "'A Chorus Line': Theater Review," The Hollywood Reporter, July 31, 2016. In May 2016, it was announced that Lynch would be starring in his feature film debut, Status Update, a comedy that began filming in Vancouver in June and wrapped in July 2016. Lynch stars as a teenager who stumbles upon a magical app that causes his social media status updates to come true.Dave McNary, "Disney Channel Star Ross Lynch to Topline Comedy 'Status Update'," Variety, May 2, 2016. In July, he was cast as a teenage Jeffrey Dahmer in My Friend Dahmer, a film based on the 2012 graphic novel of the same name by Derf.Ross Lynch to Play Young Jeffrey Dahmer in 'My Friend Dahmer' (Exclusive)Bryn Lovitt, "'My Friend Dahmer': Inside Movie Adaptation of Serial Killer's Teen Life," Rolling Stone, July 28, 2016. Filmography Discography Soundtrack albums Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * * Ross Lynch at TV Guide Category:1995 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:Male actors from Colorado Category:American male child actors Category:American child singers Category:American guitarists Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Child pop musicians Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Colorado Category:People from Littleton, Colorado Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Spruce and Gimli Singers